Yoshi's Big Quiz 2: The Big List
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: Another Yoshi's Big Quiz story is here and in this story inspired by The Money List, Yoshi is competing on The Big List and he must name as many courses. Can he win?


**In this sequel, Yoshi is ready to make a list of all of the things that Chuck Quizmo is giving him. Can he make all of them?**

The story begins at Yoshi's house where Yoshi is watching his favorite show, 'Chuck Quizmo's Big List' and as he is watching, he could win big prizes like a brand new go-kart, 100,000 coins, or possibly a trip to Mario Circuit where he will be a special guest referee at the start of the race. When the show is almost over, Chuck has an announcement, "The next player who will compete on the next show is Yoshi!"

Yoshi is amazed. He is going to be on the next show so he began his training for the big day.

The next day, Yoshi is ready for the big show. The crowd is ready to see him as the show is about to start.

"It's time to make a list on 'Chuck Quizmo's Big List' with the quiz guy himself, Chuck Quizmo!"

"Welcome everyone, welcome to the show. I'm Chuck Quizmo and today, one player can make a list and win big. So, let's meet our player. He hails from Yoshi's Island, his hobbies include racing, fighting and throwing eggs, and loves to eat enemies. Please welcome our player, Yoshi!!" Chuck announced.

The crowd cheered as Yoshi appears on the stage.

"Welcome, Yoshi." Chuck greeted.

"Thank you, Chuck." Yoshi replied.

"So, you're a warrior from Yoshi's Island and you love to fight, right?"

"Yes, I'm also a fighter in the Super Smash Bros. tournament, a go-kart racing champion, and I love quizzes."

"I see. So Yoshi, are you ready to make a list?"

"Yes!" Yoshi shouted.

"Then let's get started. Yoshi, in a moment I'm going to show you a subject and it's your job to fill in as many items that appeared on the list. If you could name 15 items, then you win! But beware, if you give an item that doesn't appear on the list, then the game is over. You can stop at anytime if you think this list is hard. Got it?" Chuck explained.

"I think I got it all down." Yoshi replied.

Chuck smiled to him and said, "So Yoshi, are you ready for your subject?"

"Yes!"

"OK, the subject for today's list is… Mario Kart Courses! To win, you need to name at least 15 courses that appeared in all 6 Mario Kart games. Are you ready?"

"Let's get started!"

"All right then, let's make a list!"

With that shouted, the game begins.

"Yoshi, give me your first answer."

"I think I'll start with Baby Park."

"Yes, that's 1! Baby Park is from Double Dash!!"

"Peach Beach?"

"Another Double Dash course, yes!"

"Grumble Volcano please."

"The 3rd course of 15. It's on the list!"

"Luigi's Mansion!"

"From Mario Kart DS. Good job! Give me another answer and we'll make it 5."

"Figure-8 Circuit."

"Another item on the list. You got it!"

"Let's try Daisy Cruiser, Coconut Mall and DK Mountain."

"Wow, you named 3 more items and guess what, they're on the list. Now you have 8. You're more than halfway there!"

"Mario Circuit, Luigi Circuit, Peach Circuit and Yoshi Circuit, please."

"Yes, yes, yes and yes! Now you're 3 away from winning the game, Yoshi. Keep going!"

"Next answer: Yoshi Falls."

"Another Mario Kart DS course, another item on the list. 2 more!"

"I love this next answer because Mario fights Bowser there so let's try Bowser's Castle."

"Well done, Yoshi! You have 14 items on the list. Now all you need is 1 more. If the next item is on the list, then you win the grand prize but if it's not, then the game is over. So, it all comes down to this. Yoshi, give me 1 more item."

"OK Chuck, the last answer is also the last course of the game. I've been there many times and it's also the last course of the Special Cup. So, the last item on the list is… RAINBOW ROAD!!"

"All right, so you are going with Rainbow Road as your last item, right?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, Chuck. Rainbow Road."

"If Rainbow Road is on the list, then you win. But if not, the game is over. So Yoshi, before we find out if is on the list, let's see what other answers you could have said. You could have said Koopa Cape."

"Of course, another Mario Kart Wii course."

"You should have said Waluigi Stadium."

"I knew I forgot that one."

"And could have said Mushroom City."

"Oh, that one."

"But you decided to go with Rainbow Road as your last item. All right then, this is it. Yoshi…"

Yoshi held his breath.

"…you…"

The crowd watched and waited for the decision from Chuck.

"Win!!"

Yoshi is excited. The crowd cheered for him as confetti fell on the winner and shouted his name for his victory, "YOSHI!!"

"Yes, Rainbow Road is on the list! It's on the list! You did it, Yoshi, congratulations! How do know that Rainbow Road is there?" Chuck asked him. Yoshi replied with a big smile.

"Well Chuck, I know that Rainbow Road is the last course so I decided to use the last item as the last course."

"Well played, Yoshi. So, you did it. You got all 15 right and before we give you the grand prize, let's take a look at the other answers you could have said and there they are. Dry Dry Ruins, Daisy Circuit, Wario's Gold Mine and many others."

"Of course, I should have forgotten those."

"But you got 15 so Yoshi, you win a trip to Final Destination because you are going to be fighting in the next Super Smash Bros. tournament and in addition to the fighting tournament, you are the proud owner of your very own Yoshi Racer. You won a go-kart, Yoshi!!" Chuck announced.

"Wow, I'm going to fight again!" Yoshi said in excitement.

"So, do you have a great time, Yoshi?"

"Of course I do. This has been the best day of my life and I must say that this is my favorite part of the show."

"I'm so glad to hear it so congrats on winning the go-kart." Chuck stated.

"Thank you, Chuck."

Back at Yoshi's Island, Yoshi is driving on his new Yoshi Racer go-kart and decided to try it out for his time trial run. So he went to Yoshi Circuit and began his run. When he crossed the finish line on the final lap, the timer read: 1:44:000, or 1:44.

Yoshi smiled and said with a wink, "Now that's what I call a fast finish!!"


End file.
